Meestyc Affinity
by Aerin Snape
Summary: [REECRITURE !] Il y a bien longtemps que Severus Rogue n'est pas sorti avec une femme. Bien trop longtemps au goût d'Albus Dumbledore, qui décide de l'aider grâce au site Meestyc Affinity. GROS DÉLIRE ! A ne pas prendre -trop- au sérieux !


Il aurait été bien hypocrite de dire que Severus Rogue était le professeur les plus apprécié de tout Poudlard, et, l'heure n'étant pas aux sarcasmes, on aurait en fait bien pu dire qu'il était le plus maudit, hait, détesté, méprisé, abhorré, honni de tous les professeurs, que l'école de sorcellerie ait jamais connu. Bien sûr, il avait ses raisons pour agir avec tant d'antipathie envers ses présomptueux élèves, mais il fallait avouer, que parfois, il dépassait légèrement – d'un orteil seulement – les limites...

Tout le monde voyait en lui seulement une personne froide, cruelle et insensible…Tout le monde, sauf Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore.

- Ahhh ! Severus ! Je vous cherchais justement…

- Albus, je n'ai PAS LE TEMPS ! Je dois assurer 15 retenues ce soir, et corriger 16 devoirs supplémentaires assignés aux cornichons qui me servent d'él…

- Rusard s'en occupera. VENEZ !

Severus soupira profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie de suivre le vieux fou et d'être, une fois de plus, l'infortunée victime de ses plans foireux.

- Argus est avec Ginette… ou Catherine je ne sais plus… Il serait fort mécontent d'être dérangé alors qu'il…

- C'est Gertrude ce soir. Répondit le vieux sénile shooté au citron. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Venez dans mon bureau ! j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à vous montrer.

Severus répondit seulement pas un grognement exaspéré. Décidément, le vieux lui ferait faire n'importe quoi.

Arrivés à destination, les deux sorciers prirent place. Severus lança un regard soupçonneux à la drôle de machine qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez remarqué l'ordinateur.

- Difficile à omettre. Railla le maître des potions.

-Certes, certes, continua le vieux fou sans tenir compte du ton qu'employait l'homme en noir. Mais bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ! Regardez, vous l'allumez avec ce bouUuUuUuUuUuUton. Là, comme ça, et vous cliquer sur le E de IIIIINTERNETEUH.

- Internet commence par un I. Albus, je…

- Ensuite, vous taper « Meestyc affinity » et vous tombez sur ce site. Vous cliquez…

- Albus, à quoi…

- On va vous inscrire tenez…

- ALBUS !

- Oui, Severus ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

- A quoi sert cette chose ? Demanda le maître des potions, sachant pertinemment que la réponse n'allait absolument pas lui plaire….

- Ceci va servir à vous trouver un compagne !

- Une quoi ?

- Une compagne, vous savez, celle avec qui vous partagez un milk-shake au citron… que vous …

- Je sais merci, passez moi les détails écœurants à l'avenir. Mais pourquoi, par Salazar, voulez-vous que j'ai une femme dans ma vie ?!

- Je suis certain que ça vous aiderait à trouver la paix et… Je vais vous inscrire… alors… Il faut un pseudo… Que diriez-vous de Sevounet-361 ?

- C'est ignoble.

- C'est parfait. Et entre nous, c'est toujours plus sexy que Severus ! NUANCE ! Ensuite, l'âge … 34 ans… hum… Homme cherche femme. Il faut une description. Alors... Homme de 34 ans, cherche femme pour des activités telles que partager un milk-shake au citron. Sans compter que je suis une bête au lit et…

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose, vieil homme ? S'écria Rogue d'un ton écœuré.

- C'est à ça que ça servent les fantasmes… Ahhhhhhh... Mais bref passons. Voilà, et en mot de passe, c'est…. Glace-triple-boules-chocolat-fraise-pistache-avec-couli-de-citron.

Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération… Il n'avait pas besoin de cette saloperie ! Le vieux fou était la pire personne qu'il avait rencontré dans toute sa vie ! A première vue, il paraissait inoffensif, sage et bienveillant. La réalité était toute autre ! C'était un sadique, perfide et sauvage ! Une vraie raclette de toilettes ce type !

Albus lui mit l'ordinateur dans les bras sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de protester…

- Vous le gardez. Si vous ne vous en servez pas, tans pis pour vous, sinon…. Vous savez quoi faire. Moi il m'a été très utile.. j'ai un certain goût pour les hommes âgés si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… C'est excitant à souhait ! Et aussi, les jeune minettes…

- Je vais être malade… déjà que Rusard c'était dur à imaginer alors….

Severus avait, en rentrant dans ses appartements, déposé la colossale machine par terre. Il n'en voulait pas. Il s'en débarrasserait immédiatement le lendemain. Le maître des potions allait se coucher quand la machine sonna bizarrement. Il alla la chercher et la déposa alors sur sa table de salon.

- Comment on arrête cette sale chose ? Albus, vous allez me le payer cher…. Très cher !

Une fenêtre de conversation apparut sur le site, meesttruc là..

Pink-211 : Bonjour beau gosse.

Sevounet-361 : …

Pink-211 : Alors ? Quel est ton style mon roudoudou ?

Severus crut qu'il allait s'évanouir… Lorsqu'une seconde fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Suce-moi-le-citron : Vous voyez, Severus, je vous l'avais bien dit que vous ne pourriez plus vous en passer !

Le dit Severus ferma aussitôt la fenêtre du vieux fou pervers… et retourna sur l'autre.

Sevounet-361 : J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère. Je ne veux pas d'enfants – Merlin me préserve - Ni d'animaux, je déteste les bestioles qui mettent des poils de partout dans les potions !

Pink-211 : Je ne veux pas d'enfants non plus, et je n'aime pas les animaux – sauf les chats, mais pas les vrais … Vous faites des potions ?

Sevounet-361 : En effet, c'est mon métier.

Pink-211 : C'est passionnant !

Sevounet-361 : ça l'est.. Dans quelle maison étiez-vous à Poudlard ?

Pink-211 : Je fus à Serpentard. J'ai même été préfète. J'étais une élève ayant de très bonne notes, et je ne supportais pas les Gryffondors qui passaient leur temps à s'amuser dehors.

Sevounet-361 : c'est également mon point de vue.

Pink-211 : Dites, vous pensez qu'on pourrait se rencontrer ? Vous me plaisez bien, Monsieur.

Sevounet-361 :Ce serait avec plaisir… Je ne suis libre que les week-ends par contre.

Pink-211 : Moi également. A quoi ça servirait d'être fonctionnaire sinon ? Demain alors ? au chemin de traverse. Ça vous va ?

Sevounet 361 : Parfait !

...Albus allait être invivable.

_Le lendemain_

- Le jaune est plus beau ! Mais je vois mieux un rouge à fleur verte… Ahhh ! Je sais ! Costume violet, cravate verte à poids roses !

Severus fusilla Albus du regard… Mais pourquoi diable lui avait-il raconté sa conversation de la veille ?

- Non, je mettrai du noir !

- S'il vous plaît Severus ? Pour me faire plaisir ? Si vous mettez la chemise rose et le pantalon blanc je… j'assurerai vos retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-No.. QUOI ? ça devient intéressant vu de cette manière…

- Vous avez bien entendu, Severus. Et puis, je peux bien laisser des élèves copier des lignes pendant que dans la pièce d'à côté, Bertrand et moi pressons des citrons !

- Albus... Il se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air désespéré. JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-CONNATRE-VOTRE-VIE-SEXUELLE.

Merlin ! Il venait de prononcer le mot " sexuelle " devant Albus Dumbledore ! Mais ceci ne parut nullement affecter le glucosé. Au contraire, il rayonnait.

- Ah ! Vous voyez Severus quand vous voulez ! Vous pouvez vous décoincer le citr...

- Par Salazar TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je mettrai cette horreur, mais ayez pitié de moi ! Arrêtez ça !

- Je suis surpris Severus ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Vous restez stoïque lorsque Voldemort torture des innocents, même si cela vous coûte beaucoup, j'en ai conscience, mais là, vous me suppliez d'arrêter de parler de ... ça ?

- Je commence en fait à croire que vous êtes plus cruel que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il est donc plus facile de lui résister.

- Je vous en prie, appelez le par son pseudo ! c'est Voldinouchounichounet755. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de le prononcer !

- Merlin ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres est inscrit sur meestyc ?

- Oui, il l'est. Nous avions un plan citron trèèèèèèèès acide à 7 un jour, mais lorsque le groupe a apprit que nous étions Dumbledore et Voldemort, ils ont annulé le plan. Dommage, si vous voulez...

- Je ne veux surtout pas votre avis ! Merlin ! Un jour, même Potter s'inscrira dessus !

- Oh mais il l'est. Avec le jeune Mr Weasley ils ont créé un compte, mais je doute qu'ils s'en servent réellement. Le compte en question est " chauve-sourie-des-cachots-de-poudlard " Ils ont noté des informations qui ne leur ressemblent pas. Comme " Vieux grincheux habillé avec les robes noires de ma grand-mère recyclées, je ne sais faire qu'une seule chose de mes mains excepté les potions, mais il vaut mieux éviter les détails. Je travail dans une école remplie d'élèves stupides de Serpentard. J'adore les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles, particulièrement Potter et Weasley ( Avis aux Anti-potter, nous ne serons pas compatibles ! ) Je cherche une femme gentille, même une moche ferait l'affaire, nous irions bien ensemble. Je veux quelqu'un d'attentionné, je sors d'une rupture difficile avec Gilderoy Lockart, et c'est difficile a vivre." Si vous voulez mon avis Severus, ils voulaient se moquer de quelqu'un en créant ce compte. Je ne sais pas de qui cela dit...

- Je vais les étriper !

- Par le Citron de Godric Grynffondor, vous allez être en retard !

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître les vêtements roses et blancs sur Severus, qui faillit vomir.

* Relaxe toi Severus. Imagine le chaudron. Oui ! Le beau chaudron ! Avec de la potion ros... ARGH ! Non, une potion grise qui... *

- Allez-y. Vous devez traverser le parc. On ne peut pas transplanner dans Poudlard, donc allez à la lisière de la forêt. Faites attention à ce que les élèves ne vous voient pas.

Severus resta abasourdi quelques secondes avant de descendre les escaliers à pas de loup lorsque...

- SEVERUS !

- Minerva. Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un renc...dez-vous.

- Je vois ça. Ricana la directrice des -maudits-fichus-détestables-infernaux Gryffondors.

Le maître de potion reprit son chemin, et dût traverser le parc à pied. Albus avait bien choisi le moment ! Un troupeau de Gryffondor le dévisageait, avant que la fille Weasley ne finisse par exploser de rire. Severus la fusilla du regard, ce qui eu pour effet d'amuser la meute. Quoi encore ? Il n'était plus crédible en rose et blanc ? Probablement pas.

Grommelant, il ignora les flashes de l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey, et continua son chemin jusqu'à pouvoir transplanner.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant chez Florian Fortârome. Apparemment, il était le premier, la femme qu'il attendait n'était pas encore là.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, demanda-t-il à une femme qui devait travailler là à en croire son accoutrement ridicule, pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'heure, s'il vous plaît ?

- 16 h monsieur.

Severus grommela un vague merci avant de se détourner. Ah les femmes ! Si il disait 16 h, elles se présentaient à 16h02. C'était insupportable !

- Hum hum.

La femme à côté de lui avait une légère toux apparemment.

- Hum hum.

Severus la regarda, interloqué. Elle s'adressait a lui ?

- Sevounet361 ? C'est Pink211 ! Vous êtes exactement comme je l'imaginais ! Dit-elle avec un regard rempli de passion pour sa chemise rose.

Severus resta sans voix. QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette connerie encore ? La femme ressemblait a un crapaud habillé en rose !

- Dolores Jane Ombrage, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Sous-secrétaire d'état, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, rigola-t-elle avec un clin d'œil au maître des potions.

Celui-ci pensa se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. Il cru un instant que les traits de la femme allaient se transformer et qu'Albus se trouverait devant lui en lui criant " CITRON D'AVRIL ! " mais visiblement, la femme attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Severus Tobias Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Oh ! Quel métier vous faites ! Je vous plains Severus, travailler avec des ENFANTS - elle fit une moue dégoûtée - c'est affreux. Bien. Vous m'invitez à prendre une glace ? J'aime la fraise !

Severus - bien qu'il fut tenté de crier " VADE RETRO SATANAS " - obtempéra.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-il au vendeur. Une glace à la fraise pour madame, et une glace au cit... AH NON, CERTAINEMENT PAS ! une glace à ... au Whyskey pur feu -Salazar savait qu'il en avait besoin ! - s'il vous plaît.

- Bonjour, Professeur Rogue ! Rayonna le vendeur. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Dites ? Dites ? Vous vous souvenez ? Mickael Sherman, de Poufsouffle ! J'ai fini 32 fois à l'infirmerie à force de faire sauter la salle de classe ! Vous vous souvenez ? Vous disiez que j'arriverai à rien dans la vie, vous vous rappelez ? Je suis marchand de glaces en fait !

- Quel métier admirable, Mr Sherman. Ricana Severus. Dépêchez-vous donc, ou votre sœur - Jessica Sherman si je ne m'abuse - se retrouvera avec 2 ans de retenues.

- Tout d'suite pr'fesseur. Voici pour vous. et Pour vous Mme Rogue.

- Et bien en fait ce n'est certainement pas... commença-t-il, de plus en plus écœuré.

- Merci, le coupa Ombrage de la voix fluette qui lui était propre.

- Et envoyez un kilo de glace au citron au professeur Dumbledore. Dites lui de ma part que CE genre de citron est bien plus approprié à son vieux.. - il eut un rictus méprisant - corps. ajoutez que je veux une augmentation, pour me faire subir tout ça. Et dites que c'est avec cette augmentation que je lui paie la glace. Vous vous en souviendrez, Sherman, ou votre cerveau ne peux pas retenir plus d'une information à la fois ?

- Hum hum.

Après avoir salué d'un signe de tête son ancien élève, il se retourna vers Ombrage. Celle-ci avait presque fini sa glace, alors que Severus n'avait pas encore commencé la sienne. Il la jeta discrètement à la poubelle dès qu'il le put.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons jouer à des jeux d'adulte, Severus.

Le maître des potions déglutie difficilement. Non… Elle ne suggérait quand même pas …

- Allons à la fête foraine sorcière ! J'essaie de gagner ce chat en peluche depuis des années, mais le forain ne veut pas me le vendre ! J'ai essayé de faire contrôler son stand 15 fois par le ministère, mais malheureusement, il n'y a rien d'illégal. Je pense que vous pourrez me le gagner.

C'est ainsi que Severus se trouva devant un horrible stand, crachant de la musique stupide dont raffolaient ses étudiants. L'odeur de barbe-a-merlin était infâme et évidemment omniprésente..

- C'est CE chat que je veux Severus !

Si Rogue n'avait pas été un maître dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions, il aurait éclaté de rire. La peluche représentait un énorme chat rose avec des yeux violets et un hideux nœud papillon autour du coup. Elle adressait de temps en temps des clins d'œil malicieux, et ronronnait d'un air enjôleur, attendant certainement plus que de simples caresses sur la tête.

* le chaudron Severus ! Le chaudron ! la beeeeeeeelle potion qui sent de citr… LE HARANG – merlin -*

- Attrapez-le moi Severus ! Attrapez le moi !

Le vendeur lui indiqua que la partie coûtait 3 gallions, et Severus s'en indigna.

- Albus, je paierai ceci avec l'énooooooooooorme augmentation que vous me devez.

Il donna la pièce au vendeur, se saisit de la fausse baguette magique et l'examina quelques instants. C'était une véritable horreur ! Elle était grosse, lourde et peu maniable.

Le jeu se mit alors en marche et des runes défilèrent devant ses yeux. Rogue grogna d'exaspération, avant de lancer un sort, qui manqua la cible. Il était énervé et avait du mal à viser. Il tenta même d'imaginer la tête de Potter à la place des runes, mais manqua sa cible. C'est alors que les runes disparurent, et des fruits les remplacèrent. Le maître des potion manqua la fraise et la banane, mais toucha finalement un citr…. Un CITRON ! ARGH !  
Imaginer la tête d'Albus à la place des cibles était une bien meilleure solution.

Il gagna finalement l'immonde chat rose, qu'Ombrage s'empressa de décrocher .

- Bon, le ministre m'attend.. Je ne peux plus le faire attendre Severus. Rendez-vous ce soir, sur Meestyc !

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, Albus reçu un savon et Severus une augmentation. Le reste de l'année se passa sans encombre. Albus ne tenta plus de coller une femme à Severus, et Severus se satisfaisait pleinement de sa vie de célibataire grincheux.

Le jour de la rentrée de l'année suivante, le repas et la répartition s'étaient éternisés et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commençaient à sentir l'irritation due à la faim et à la fatigue du voyage. Les yeux de Severus rencontrèrent ceux de Potter, assis à la table des Gryffondors. Fichu gamin ! Le môme était maintenant en cinquième année, et Severus se réjouissait du fait qu'il s'agissait probablement de la dernière année de cours qu'il avait avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon parviendrait à obtenir une note suffisante à sa Buse de Potion pour pouvoir suivre les cours avancés de potion.  
Albus commença a faire son discours… Et gnia gnia gnia. Il n'écouta pas. Albus et ses recommandation pathétiques, il n'en avait rien à cirer ! Il était d'autant plus irrité par le fait que celui-ci avait encore refusé de lui attribuer le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas qui avait était nominé cette année avant qu'un bruit qui avait hanté ses nuis toutes l'année précédente retentisse dans la grande salle.

- Hum hum !

_4 mois plus tard._

Severus en avait marre. La journée avait été horrible ! Double cours Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, de première année. De plus, il était toujours harcelé par Ombrage, qui n'avait pas digéré le râteau qu'il lui avait posé le lendemain de leur première rencontre. Comme s'il serait tombé amoureux de ce crapaud ! Comme s'il serait tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit ! Se rendant d'un pas sec et rapide vers son appartement, il s'affala sur son canapé, tentant d'oublier sa migraine. Soudain, un bip sonore retentit dans la pièce. Il se dirigea suspicieusement vers son placard et regarda l'ordinateur, maintenant allumé.

Ninia444 : Salut ! Je suis à la recherche d'un homme.. Mon marri m'a quittée il y a peu.

Sevounet361 : Quel genre d'homme cherchez-vous. Je ne suis pas disposé à vous acheter des glaces et aller à la fête avec vous. Puis-je aussi vous demander votre nom ?

Nina444 : J'aime les gens normaux, qui ont des pelouses bien taillées, je fais la cuisine le ménage, je suis une bonne épouse. Mon nom est Pétunia Dursley.

_Votre correspondant est hors-ligne._

Une autre fenêtre se matérialisa sur l'écran :

Ruru55 : Bébé, je suis en manque. Que dirais-tu d'un bon plan à trois, avec MissTeigne, ma chatte, et moi à Poudlard ?

_Votre correspondant vient de s'évanouir, veuillez le contacter ultérieurement._

Suce-moi-le-citron : Ah ! Severus ! C'est bien de vous voir connecté de temps en temps ! J'ai trouvé un plan à 4, auquel je participe. Trèèèèèèèèès acide ! Vous pourriez-vous joindre a nous ! Je vous donne le lien :

http /MEESTYC / citron-ananas-et-cerise-cherchent-banane-sucré

_Votre correspondant est hors ligne, l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait vient d'exploser. Veillez, s'il vous plaît, tenter de le contacter ultérieurement._


End file.
